Daisy Johnson
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Skye Quake | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile command center New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Secret War'' #2 "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Chloe Bennet }} Daisy Johnson, also known as Skye, is a fictional computer hacker and one of the main characters on the ABC superhero spy series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is played by actress Chloe Bennet and was introduced in the pilot episode of the show. Biography Skye is a young woman in her early twenties who lives in New York City. She is a computer hacker and activist and a member of a "hactivist" group known as the Rising Tide. She demonstrated a strong fascination with people possessing superhuman abilities and used her network connections to help expose them. Working primarily out of the back of her van, she was one of the first to identify Michael Peterson as a superhuman after he saved a woman named Debbie from an explosion in a building. Skye cornered Peterson in a nearby diner and pressed him for information concerning the development of his powers - in particular, how it related to a project called Centipede. Skye's actions earned her the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s special operations division. Under normal circumstances, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have arrested someone like Skye and threw her into a dark hole somewhere never to be seen again. Agent Phil Coulson however, decided that someone of her wits and resources would be better served close by. After shutting down her ongoing operations and an intense interrogation, Coulson offered her a place within the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a civilian consultant. Mike Peterson's powers began to rage out of control, which resulted in severe psychological instability. He abducted Skye, forcing her to use her skills to remove any evidence of his existence from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. Coulson' team mounted a rescue operation and were able to take Peterson down. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Pilot Skye accompanied S.H.I.E.L.D. on a mission to Peru to recover an 0-8-4 (object of unknown origin). Though she had very little involvement in the mission itself, she began to feel like one of the team. However, she still maintained secret ties with The Rising Tide. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 Skills * Computer hacking: Skye is an expert computer hacker. She has successfully infiltrated highly secure government and corporate computer networks and has removed and/or altered critical information from their data stores. Notes & Trivia * * is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series and was not based on a previously existing Marvel Comics character. * Actress Chloe Bennet is also known for playing the character of Hailey on the music drama series Nashville. See also External Links * * * * * Skye at the Marvel Movies Wiki * References ---- Category:Computer operation Category:Computer hacking Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:Activists